


Captivated within passion

by Fangs_and_Felines



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Legacy Era - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Forbidden Romance, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Romance, Star Wars - Freeform, and hey I like writing it soo, awkward sith dating, cause apparently people like it, indulging myself somewhere, kinda a sequel to an earlier fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangs_and_Felines/pseuds/Fangs_and_Felines
Summary: After an awkward, failed attempt to confront romantic feelings that he recently discovered were mutual, Darth Nihl invited Darth Maladi to his quarters to try and discuss what happened. While it seemed to have worked, the Nagai doesn't anticipate the exact turn of events that take place. But they go much more positively than Nihl could have ever anticipated.A sequel of sorts to my other fic, except written through the perspective of Darth Nihl instead of Darth Maladi.





	Captivated within passion

Things were shifting. Within Korriban, within the One Sith, and within the force itself. Change was good though, as stagnation usually lead to disaster. But Nihl feared that in some ways, he was not ready for the direction things were heading in. Unlike most of his Sith peers, the Nagai was not brainwashed from birth to blindly trust a leader. No, most of the people Nihl had in his company felt some sort of unity within the Order, a belonging, so to say. They were not outsiders, and grew comfortable in their positions.

Ever since it was brought to his attention, he became acutely aware of his position as someone on the outskirts. This was brought to his attention by another well known outsider, however. Maladi was unique, in the sense she was brought to the rankings of the Sith as a child, but was never fully welcomed in. Together, the two of them were a rarity. Outsiders who made it to the top of the Sith ranks, but still remained untrusted, exclusively because of the circumstances of their birth.

Because of this, Nihl found himself in a peculiar position. While he lusted for power, to be given the recognition he felt _entitled_ too, something else was growing at his core. It was unfamiliar, and it made him uncomfortable to think about. He frequently lacked compassion, his heart void of empathy. And yet, when he was around the Devaronian healer, things seemed to slow down.

Although the Nagai considered himself to be a solitary individual, in most situations he didn't want the companionship of anyone else. At first Maladi was no different, just another person who managed to find herself in his way. But he was an observant man, who noticed more than he let on. Secrets were kept from two who were supposed to be trusted, meetings and events happening behind their backs. At first their conversations were of bitterness, envy for what was out of their reach. It was better to get these feelings out in private, to prevent them from leading to distractions in their day to day lives.

He could not pin point exactly when their conversations started to stray, despite his best efforts to try. Nihl simply knew that at some point, the well kept secrets of their lives snuck into their conversations. And what started as a chance to relieve some frustration, to have someone he could relate too and who was smart enough to understand his feelings, became a part of Nihl's life he actively sought out. He didn't know when he started to care about the healer, or why for that matter, he just knew that now it was too late to stop it.

For the first little while, he was unsure of whether the feelings were mutual or not. Privacy became uncomfortable because of it, as it felt wrong to over step any boundaries Maladi might have set up. Certainly she was at least partially aware of his desires though. As a healer, she was more connected to the force around her, and having healed him in the past, there was already a connection between the two. Out of a deep rooted respect for her, Nihl allowed his feelings to fester within him, until they reached to the point they were near suffocating.

When he reached a point where he felt he could no longer keep them to himself, he took a grave risk in trying to get closer to her. Although he did face rejection because of it, he was unprepared for the rejection he received. There was no hostility from Maladi, no disgust, nothing to indicate the closeness they had wasn't something she also wanted. Instead of that, he received a gentle touch to his chest, followed by hesitation. Although they were close enough to feel the struggled breathing of the other, Maladi showed more restraint. While the attempt at affection had failed, the discovery of emotions had not.

Because of this, he viewed it within his best efforts to try again. While they were alone, of course, but more alone than the first time. Nihl was bold enough to call her to his private quarters. He took another risk in being casual, instead of his Sith armour, a deep blue silk pajama set draped over his body. Why would he need to impress her with something she had seen plenty of times? If they were alone, trivial things like titles and ranks would not matter.

Because of the... circumstances, of their last private interaction, he had doubts that she would return. He wouldn't blame her for hesitating, neither of them had the best track records for addressing softer feelings. Nihl almost convinced himself that she wouldn't, it almost made more sense to him that she avoid confronting him. A million thoughts swam around in his head, a million arguments for her desire to avoid him, that when the door did open Nihl nearly leaped to his feet from his position on his bedroom.

Once he felt his nerves settle, he noticed that Maladi had the same scheme that he did. A gown elegantly clung to her figure, causing Nihl to fall in a position of studying her instead of speaking. His silence didn't seem to stop the healer though, as she approached him without any form of hesitation. Sith amber eyes were piercing, as if she was dissecting him with her gaze alone. The hunter found himself fully embracing such a notion.

His heart struggled, as Nihl realized he never bothered to prepare any sort of conversation between the two of them. For the first time in years, he found himself frozen, watching as a deadly predator approached him. While he instigated this meeting, the Nagai failed to have any power over what direction it went. He was rather unsure if this thrilled him or terrified him.

When Maladi stopped her approach, she was close tempt him out of his paralysis. A gentle nudge in the force, and his chin was jerked upwards to meet her gaze. It was sharp, and terrifying, as if her dissection went beyond the weaknesses of him and had now entered the very core of his being. Nihl swallowed hard.

"Why did you ask for me, at such an odd hour, Lord Nihl?" Maladi spoke, her voice cool, clearly more collected than he had been.

"I wanted to address what happened, the last time we had been alone." Nihl realized he felt like he was confessing his wrong doings to her.

"What about it?"

"Your hesitation."

The devaronian blinked slowly, but her face remained otherwise unshifting. A tender touch came to his cheek instead, the palm of her hand surprisingly warm. His gaze remained focussed on her piercings eyes as she guided him to his feet, whatever space that had been between the two of them being closed. Hesitation slowly fled from his body, Nihl realizing what her scheme had been. When her free hand pressed into his upper back, he wrapped his arms around the curve of her lower back.

Gentleness remained when she guided his face down to her's, their lips barely meeting. His heart roared in his chest, knowing they had now reached a point of no return. Passion overcame him, and Maladi was pulled tightly against him, his claws pressing into her back, just enough so that she could feel it. The kiss felt like it had lasted ages, but in reality it was only moments. Neither of them had anticipated the feelings that would arise because of it.

Maladi pulled away first, her hand dropping from his face to properly cling, quick to press her head underneath Nihl's chin to avoid his gaze. Her hair tickled his face, but that was the least of his current concerns. Claws pressed harder into her back, an act of being territorial. She didn't seem to mind. It was easier to stay in the silence, for a few moments, than address what they had just done.

"I shouldn't want you like I do." Maladi confessed, the earlier confidence seemed to have been stripped away.

"No, you shouldn't.." Nihl's voice was hoarse, but a little more collected than her's. "But it's a little late to be discussing what you should and shouldn't want, Little Poisoner, isn't it?"

A soft smile pressed into her cheeks at that, silently agreeing. They both committed an act they were well aware came with risks, risks they both ignored. And now, it was much easier to stay quiet, and hold each other. With their silence, they didn't have to address the walls they built up falling down, or how warm they made each other feel. That was going to be saved for a much later date.

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic was written in two hours during a car ride home, sitting between my little brother and my girlfriend. During the first couple of paragraphs, they were having too much fun bugging me by reading it while I was writing, something I am not comfortable with. Thought you all would enjoy reading that little tidbit.
> 
> Shout out to my girlfriend, who giggled like a child at "lust for power". Apparently she never heard that phrase before. I thought that was a common enough saying but, apparently not.
> 
> Bonus shout out to my roommate, who was sitting in the front of the car. He tried to convince me to put Darth Krayt into this fic. Sorry that I didn't, maybe next time though.


End file.
